


Яростно сражаясь

by Vientodelnorte



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vientodelnorte/pseuds/Vientodelnorte
Summary: Медитируя перед боем, Оби-Ван думает об Анакине.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 5





	Яростно сражаясь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rage Against](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077) by [lferion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion). 



> Переведено с английского для команды ЗВ на ФБ-2014, разрешение получено. Бета - olya11

Анакин полон гнева. Гнева и страха. О, он никогда не скажет и не признает, что испытывает такие неподобающие джедаям эмоции. Он _не чувствует_ страха или гнева, как не понимает и необходимости постоянно сдерживать себя. Анакин не замечает ни того, ни другого, потому что эти чувства всегда, с самого рождения, были в нем, и не знает, что можно жить иначе. 

Квай-Гон разглядел в мальчике огромный потенциал, бескорыстие и благородство. Он видел, как вокруг Анакина кружится и танцует сама Сила, как ее потоки пронизывают его, обретая форму в его присутствии. Он не увидел или… не захотел увидеть — я не знаю и уже не смогу спросить мастера об этом — то, что в будущем мальчик может стать причиной величайших бедствий. Да, Анакин — связующее звено, точка приложения Силы, но он, если захочет, может перейти на Темную Сторону так же легко, как сейчас выбрал Свет. Совет же, кажется, видит в нем только бомбу замедленного действия и старается отгородиться от него, возводя между собой и юношей невидимые стены и преграды, которые все равно не выдержат его натиска. Неужели они не понимают, что их осторожность и строгость только отталкивают Анакина, питая его гнев и страх? Йода, конечно же, видит все ошибки Совета — Старейший очень чувствителен к велениям Силы, — но он бездействует.

Я могу только учить его всему, что знаю, — и только до тех пор, пока Эни слушает мои наставления. Я боюсь, что придет день, когда он перестанет считаться со мной, не услышит меня. Я боюсь за него.

Мне страшно от того, что он делит мир только на черное и белое, на плохих и хороших людей. Он начал конструировать дроидов еще в раннем детстве. Но эти машины, подчиняющиеся только логике и возводящие все в абсолют, имеют довольно ограниченный кругозор и мало чему могут научить ребенка. А он собирал их еще до того, как кто-то смог объяснить ему, что мир состоит из разных оттенков серого, что можно обладать свободой, но быть несвободным, и что оковы не только у рабов.

Его логика проста, понятна и неоспорима. Он полагает, что никто ничего не будет делать просто так, что любого действия можно добиться, заплатив, что жизнь для некоторых существ есть не что иное, как постоянное служение сильному, товар, который можно купить или продать. И если так делают окружающие, то почему бы и ему не быть таким же?

Он слишком долго был рабом, который, не имея возможности поступать так, как пожелает, мог только предаваться несбыточным мечтам. И он слишком поздно попал в Храм, чтобы понять истинное значение слова «свобода». 

Мы много времени проводим на Корусанте, с головой погрузившись в дрязги политиков. Я никогда и подумать не мог, что буду скучать по Сенату времен канцлера Валорума. В период его правления политики предпочитали действовать медленно и осторожно, тщательно взвешивая свои решения, а не принимая их безрассудно, в спешке. Может быть, это всего лишь означает, что я старею. Сенат — сосредоточение всех политических течений, живущий по принципу «могу — значит, имею право», — не поможет Эни понять, что некоторые принципы, какими бы абстрактными они ни казались, стоят того, чтобы соблюдать их, и что свобода — неважно, выбора ли, мысли или тела — относится к ним. 

Анакин слишком далек от понимания того, что тело — свое или чужое — не монета, которой можно расплатиться за власть, защиту или влияние, и его нельзя отдать другому ради демонстрации своей покорности или привязанности. И я надеюсь, что Эни никогда не узнает, насколько я был потрясен, когда, будучи уже юношей, однажды ночью он пришел ко мне и предложил себя, твердо уверенный, что я, его мастер, имею полное право пользоваться им, как захочу. Я надеюсь, что поступил правильно, утешая его близостью своего тела, ибо я не мог дать ему ничего больше. Никогда еще я не скучал по Квай-Гону сильнее, чем в те ночи, когда Анакин спал рядом со мной. У меня с учителем все было иначе, и совсем не потому, что до того, как мы сблизились, меня вырастили и воспитали в традициях Храма. Я никогда не мог облечь эту разницу в слова. Думаю, она заключалась в том, что у меня всегда была свобода выбора, а у Анакина почему-то ее не было.

И все-таки Анакин удивляет меня. Его живость и способности к пилотированию, та незамутненная радость, которую он испытывает во время полетов, то, как он готов показывать свое мастерство всем желающим, — все это не перестает поражать и радовать меня. Он хочет нравиться, но вместе с тем он желает постоянно двигаться вперед. В нем так много добра и света. Он полон жизни и любви. Я вижу его красоту, его огонь, его готовность бороться за то, что он считает правильным. Анакин упорен, он предан своему делу и всегда будет бороться до конца.

И от этого мне тоже бывает страшно. Он словно натянутая струна, и это внутреннее напряжение никогда не исчезнет. Его любовь тоже абсолютна и всеобъемлюща — она охватывает все чувства, начиная от преданности и желания и заканчивая уважением. То, что он любит — принадлежит _ему_ безраздельно и должно быть именно таким, каким он это видит. И горе тому, кто упадет с воздвигнутого для него пьедестала, той вещи или идее, что не оправдает его ожиданий. Хорошо, что по-настоящему он любит немногое. 

Я хотел бы даровать ему спокойствие, понимание двойственной природы вещей и того, что иногда все может быть далеко не так, как кажется на первый взгляд. Тогда, возможно, его пылающий дух не вспыхнет, подобно костру в ночи, и не начнет сеять разрушения там, где должен был нести свет. За все эти годы Анакин не стал менее опасным.

Но у меня нет ни того, ни другого.

***

В комнате тихо зазвенел датапад, и мастер-джедай, генерал Оби-Ван Кеноби, любящий и любимый человек, вышел из глубокой медитации. Он не заметил окутывавшего его слабого зеленоватого свечения, бесследно растворившегося в воздухе, стоило только джедаю подняться с колен и шагнуть навстречу новому дню.

События все ускоряли ход — силы сепаратистов подошли почти к самому сердцу Республики, которую они с Анакином должны были защищать.

Вместе они смогут сдерживать натиск, яростно сражаясь против тьмы, поддерживая угасающий свет.


End file.
